First Night, First Love
by RollieMcFly27
Summary: It's the first night at the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After a day of Parties and Fun, Bonnie decides to have a look around the place. She then finds out there's someone else in the building besides them. She goes to find out who they are. In that one visit to the Office she confronts a secret she had held back for a while... A secret involving a Bear. FreddyXBonnie One-shot.


This is my first Fanfic. And a Five Night's at Freddy's one too. (Didn't think a story about them would be my first one...)  
>Yes, I appreciate any kind of response, from Insults to suggestions and others.<br>This is a One-shot. (I have much to learn about Fanfic posting) That takes place in the FNAF 2 universe.

Well, let's get started. Enjoy it, if you can.

-RollieMcFly27

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew the camera was active.

She felt the Flashlight shine on them a few times. The camera clicked, signaling when the camera was or was not in use. There were even times when the cameras shut down completely. Most likely because of the signals always having problems... Wireless things were a hit these days it seemed. It was in one of those moments of the cameras shutting down that she took the chance and started to look around the place, keeping in the dark areas so she wouldn't be seen.

She had a good memory of the entire place. Since they were closed for the day, she went to explore. She remembered singing a birthday song earlier that day, so she went to one of the Party rooms. Party room 3, to be exact. She had the guitar with her, and with that, she relived the day's event. She smiled, remembering the kids cheering and having a great time. The Birthday Child had the biggest smile of them all as she sang a Rocking version of the Birthday Song. She did surprisingly well. The Child hugged her when she finished. She laughed and had a fantastic time.

She sighed a happy sigh. It was those times that made her truly happy.

*CLICK*

The sudden sound of a camera startled her. She looked past some balloons and, yep, there was a camera here. Same one as the Stage camera.  
>"What? Why would there be a camera here?" She wondered. Then, she decided to look out the hall and saw a dimly lit room at the end of it. She hadn't noticed that before... She was curious to know who or what was going on in that room. But, she couldn't just casually walk in. She needed another way in. She remembered some of the staff complaining about children crawling into the vents and how they had to crawl in themselves just to get them out.<br>"That's how I'll get in. Now, where was it again...?"

She went to Party Room 4 and, just to make sure, she checked if there was a camera here too. Seeing what looked like a camera, putting down the Guitar and grabbing a chair to climb on, she went to take a closer look. Was this another camera? She wondered.

*CLICK*

This nearly scared her mechanics out, but she stared at it. Why would someone have cameras here? She had to get to the bottom of this.

After the cameras lost signal again, she took her chance and searched for these "Air Vents". There was the entrance, alright. She bent down to get a good look at the Air Vent. The door seemed loose enough...

*CLICK*

She looked up and stared at the camera. She gave a sweet smile. It was already awkward as she was crouching, trying to get the Vent lid off. "What's that person doing watching me?" She nervously thought. That was what she was going to find out. She was a bunny on a mission.

She then gave a determined look at the camera. She needed to ask this person some questions. Or better yet, bring them to Freddy and let him do it. She knew she was too kind for her own good... Let alone questioning them.

The camera clicked off. She checked the size of the Air Vent... Would this be big enough for her to crawl in? She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of getting stuck and having someone like Freddy himself find her in such a place. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she went in.

She opened one eye and saw that it was just right for her to crawl through. She gave a breath of relief.  
>She decided to crawl to this person's room secretly. She didn't want them to start panicking once they saw her in the Hall.<br>She crawled and turn right... She was about to turn another Right around the corner.

*CLICK*

"Wh-wh-what?!" Okay, the Party Room cameras were suspicious, but THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! Why is there a camera here?!  
>She remembered that Kids sometimes crawled through here. The camera was probably to check and make sure there weren't any... Much to her disadvantage...<p>

The Flashlight shone on her. Great, now this person knew of her whereabouts. No point in hiding her presence from them anymore. She continued crawling towards the light at the end of the Vent.

Alright. Time to meet this person.  
>She crawl out and looked up. Much to her surprise, it was Freddy Fazbear himself. Their noses were only inches away from touching. Realizing this, she blushed furiously. She backed up and lifted both hands to her mouth, gasping. "F-F-Freddy...?!" She could barely muster out. When did HE get here? Why was he here?!<p>

She couldn't move... Couldn't say another word. She was blushing furiously. Freddy didn't say anything either. He was probably just as shocked as she was, even though he didn't look like it.  
>So many questions went into her head, but she couldn't speak... Then the lights started to go dim until it was dark enough and she took that chance to dash out of the room. Bonnie didn't dare look back.<p>

"Oof!" Great... Now, she bumped into someone on her way.

Chica. Thank goodness. She didn't know what she would do if it was anyone else... Especially Freddy.

"Haya, Bon!" She spoke with an accent. Chica was pretty cheery most of the time. This time proved no exception.

Bonnie could only pant... "Ch-Chica! I-I, F-Red, He-He's-"  
>"Whoa, slow down there, Sugar. What's the mattah?" They both moved into a spare Broom closet to avoid being seen.<p>

Chica grew worried, Bonnie was a pretty shy girl at times, but she looked like she had seen some ghost.  
>"F-F-Freddy! I saw Freddy!" Bonnie finally mustered out.<br>"What? Don't be silly, Bon. I was with him on the stage. He told me to come look for ya!"

"Wait... That m-makes no sense! I-I saw him! Right at the room down the Halls" She pointed.  
>"Ya mean the Office after the Party Rooms?" Bonnie nodded.<p>

"Hmm... This doesn't look right, Bon. Lemme go see what's up" Chica put down the cupcake she was holding and went out the door through the Halls.

Bonnie stayed in the Closet. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She sat down on the floor and tapped her two fingers together nervously.  
>She was inches from Freddy's face... Too close for her comfort. She blushed when remembering it.<br>What was this that she was feeling... When she was around Freddy, she felt... nervous, almost to a point where she messed up.  
>She thought about how his Top hat and Bow-tie made him look like a Gentleman. His brown fur made him look so soft and warm. Yes, him. Freddy Fazbear.<br>The Bear with more confidence than anyone she ever knew.

"Do it for the Kids" He always said. And out he went like he had been on stage his entire life.  
>She admired him for that... Maybe even more...?<br>"No. Stop, you're not suppose to think about him in that way..." Bonnie told herself. She had to admit it... even if she didn't want to... She had some sort of crush on Fazbear. But, she didn't dare say a word about it to anyone. What would they think of her? She knew Chica would have her back, like always. But, Freddy? He might think of her as weak... Maybe even a creep... Or worse. But, she would never know unless she told him.

"Even if I told him... How I felt... He-He probably might... not think of me the same way..." Her thoughts were interrupted away when the door opened, Chica came back.

"Yeah, I believe ya, Bon. Looked like Freddy over there. I'm not sure that was Freddy though, could just be me..." Chica pondered  
>Bonnie nodded.<br>"You okay there, Bon? Your cheeks are flashing a bit" Chica tilted her head in curiosity.  
>Upon hearing this, Bonnie instantly covered her face in total embarrassment.<br>"S-s-s-Sorry, Ch-Chica. I-I guess I g-got a little ne-nervous" Bonnie stuttered

Chica was getting confused. She had never seen Bonnie like this. This wasn't like her at all.  
>"Well, if it makes ya feel any bettah, I told Freddy about it. He's going to check it out now, actually"<br>Bonnie separated a finger so she could see Chica.  
>"He thinks someone's impersonating him or somethin'" Bonnie could only nod.<br>"Now, c'mon, Sugar. It's almost time ta open. We should get back to the stage" Chica stretched out her hand to help Bonnie up from the floor.  
>Bonnie accepted it, but covered part of her face with her free hand.<p>

Together, they walked back to the stage.

"Oh! My Guitar!" Bonnie suddenly remembered and ran to Party Room 4.

There was the Guitar, just as she had left it. She ran out of the Room and just as she was about to turn the corner, she ran into someone else. None other than the Fazbear, no less.  
>"O-Oh! Um..." She straightened herself and looked at her feet. "S-Sorry, F-F-Freddy... I d-didn't mean to..." She blushed a bit. Realizing that they had run into each other, thus, touching one another.<br>"Bonnie? What are you doing out here? You know what time it is, Don't you?" Freddy was a bit ticked that there was an imposter, but then... then...  
>He looked at the beautiful rabbit standing in front of him...<p>

"I'm-I'm sorry... I j-just went f-f-for my..." She lifted her Guitar. She couldn't even look him in the eye.  
>"Oh, I see. Well, get back to the stage, Bonnie. Don't let me catch you out here this late again, alright?"<br>Bonnie nodded in shame.

Freddy thought he sounded too harsh... He needed Bonnie to do well today... He couldn't stand to see her this upset.  
>She started to walk to the Game Area, then Freddy grabbed her shoulder.<br>"Bonnie, wait..."

She blushed again at this contact. She turned around, still not looking at him in the eye.  
>Freddy, knowing this, lifted her chin with a finger so he could talk to her face-to-face. She was sure she was going to faint right there. Bonnie was already blushing furiously.<p>

"Bonnie, I'm not mad at you, okay? Please don't take it so hard. I can't stand seeing you upset" Bonnie could only nod. She stared into his eyes. They were blue, like her. She felt like she was going to melt in his eyes. Freddy looked back at her delightfully green eyes.  
>"C'mon, Bonnie. Smile. The kids will be here soon, smile for them at least"<br>Bonnie obeyed. Smiling her trademark Sweet, toothy, smile.  
>"That's it. There's the cute Bonnie I've always known"<br>She blushed at his compliment. Surely, this was a dream... He called her... "C-Cute?" She asked quietly.  
>"Yes, Bonnie. You are cute. That's why the kids love you"<br>She blinked twice and fluttered her eyelashes, Smiling.  
>Freddy chuckled. He loved it when she did that. Made her look even more beautiful. Love? Beautiful? Freddy didn't know where he was getting these thoughts, but he had to focus on the rabbit he was talking to.<p>

"Now, you go on and get back to the stage with Chica. I'll meet up with you two in a while" Bonnie nodded. "Okay..."  
>Freddy watched as she walked back to the stage.<p>

She headed for the stage and climbed on. She was blushing furiously. Did all that really, truly, happen? She giggled when she remembered how he was touching her... How he spoke to her.

"Well, you got into a good mood quickly, Bon. What happened out there with ya?" Chica asked. She also couldn't help, but smile at her best friend's glowing grin.

Should she tell her?"O-oh, it's n-nothing, Chica. I... Just can't wait to see the kids"  
>Yes, Chica was her best friend, but she wanted to wait until tonight to tell her what happened. After all, it was 5:58 AM.<br>"I know, right? The young ones are always so cute and hyper" Chica giggled.

They got into place on stage. It was a few seconds before 6:00 before Freddy came rushing to the stage and got into his place. Bits of Sunlight started pouring into the room. Freddy glanced at Bonnie and gave her a well-knowing nod and smiled. Bonnie blushed and nodded back.  
>Chica happened to see this of course. She put the two and two together... And grinned at it. Boy, was she going to ask to Bonnie about Freddy.<p>

6:00 came and they were ready for whatever came for them during the day. Bonnie knew she wouldn't have any trouble with it. She looked at Freddy. He stood in his trademark pose. Ready for the Kids.

She was ready too...As long as the bear was right next to her...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading this. This was a short one-shot. Not exactly my best work, but I'll leave that for you to judge. I'll probably post more stories. (Maybe a few more FNAF, who knows?) Until then, thank you.

-RollieMcFly27


End file.
